The Power Of YouTube
by PamBrasiliera
Summary: For years Bella Swan had been abused by her step father, Phil, and the only escape she found was through YouTube. Now she is living in Forks and comes to meet her reason for living, Mindreader337. All Human!
1. Character List

**A/N: I am starting a new story! Hopefully it would be better than my last one. In a way it is somewhat unique. There are some things that are used in a lot of fan fictions, but some that are not. This is just the character list, who's related to who, just to clear it up. It IS all human.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to put one? We all know I am not SM and this is just a character list!**

Edward Masen: The most popular guy at school, even though he doesn't want to be. Username: mindreader337. Talks to PlainJane7765 almost everyday on YouTube and MSN. Big brother to the over excited Alice. Son to Esme Platt and Edward Masen. Currently living with Esme after a recent divorce. Hates his sister but would be the first to help her if she was in trouble.

Isabella Swan: Doesn't see herself clearly. After escaping Phil, who comes home drunk almost every night, Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. The only place she feels she belongs is on YouTube. After meeting Mindreader337 her life brightened up considerably. Username: PlainJane7765.

Alice Masen: Always in her brother's shadow. She is the second most beautiful girl in the school, yet guys don't drool at her feet. She has a huge crush on the mysterious Jasper Hale, but thinks he is to busy bailing his sister out of trouble. About the most unknown person on YouTube. Username: Addictedtoshopping77689. Hates her brother but would be the first to help him if he was in trouble. Her wish is to become popular, and its about to come true.

Jasper Hale: Annoyed of his sister always getting in trouble. Never had an relationship, but hopes to have his first one with a spiky haired wonder. Jasper is wanted by many girls, but not quite as many girls as Edward. He is very popular on YouTube. Username: Feel4UWithBlondeHair. Son of Albert and Katie Hale. Brother of the gorgeous Rosalie Hale. Albert Hale left after very mysterious reasons that only Rosalie and Jasper know.

Rosalie Hale: Has a new boy every week, but she wants only one, the almighty Edward Masen. Rosalie Hale only thinks of herself. She doesn't realize how angry Jasper gets at bailing her out because she didn't succeed in her goal of impressing Edward. Rosalie, the most beautiful girl in the school, has boys practically begging her to throw them a glance, to notice them. But Rosalie being the self centered girl she is only notices one guy. Goes on YouTube frequently, but has no videos. Username: LovelyRme090909. She wants what she can't have.

Emmett Cullen: Wants, no NEEDS, Rosalie. But Rosalie wants Edward and everyone knows it but Edward. He made a plan to become Jasper's best friend just to try to get closer to Rosalie, and actually ends up liking Jasper in the process. Emmett has a new girl every two months, three if he is feeling generous. His father is Carlisle Cullen. His wife died four years ago and he moved to Forks to see if he can out his medical degree to good use. Emmett watches tones of Funny Home Videos on YouTube. Username: BigFunnyAndDidIMentionBig.

**A/N: Okay the chapter will go up sometime soon. I am already halfway done with it. Now press the big button if you are interested in this story.**


	2. Plain Jane

**A/N: Ok it is really hard to make something totally unique with Twilight Fanfics now. I still hope that this is good and that people will enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have made Bella my age and I would have that role. Seeing as I am not Kristen….**

**BPOV**

My life wasn't the best. My step dad, Phil, was horrible. He would come home drunk almost every night and I had to deal with him hitting me and punching me, call me stupid, worthless, a waste of human life. The only thing that kept me together was YouTube, Mindreader337. It started with a simple comment on his video, then it grew. We became friends, best friends. He told me his life and I told him mine. I know what you're thinking. This is the internet for god's sake he could be some sort of killer. The thing is, that for some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He never asked me anything personal., and neither did I. We've been talking to each other for two years and I still am not completely sure he lives in the United States!

I head upstairs after my nightly beating and log onto YouTube. I click on my Privet Message box and open my latest message.

To: PlainJane7765

From: Mindreader337

Get on MSN

I do as the message says and get on MSN. Sometimes YouTube isn't the BEST place to talk.

Mindreader337: 'bout time. Ur step?

PlainJane7765: yep but guess wat.

Mindreader337: wat?

PlainJane7765: I AM FINALLY MOVING IN WIT MY REAL DAD!

Mindreader337: THAT'S GR8T! THAT'S MORE THAT GR8T!

PlainJane7765: I NO!!!

Mindreader337: When are you moving out?

PlainJane7765: Tom. Startin skool the 18th.

Mindreader337: That's sweet!

PlainJane7765: Ya! G2g I don't want the step to see me still awake.

Mindreader337: k by

This was when my life begun…

The plane started to descend. Finally! The rain gets louder and louder as the plane goes under the clouds. I look out the window and all I see is green. I truly hate Forks, but its better than being with Phil.

"Bella!" Charlie pulls me into a hug and I wince. I still got bruises from Phil.

"H-hey dad."

"How you doing, Bells?" he asks.

Bad. But I couldn't tell him about Phil. He would take the next plane to Phoenix and tell him off. Then Phil would probably try to shoot him, and get arrested... hey that doesn't sound that bad... but there is still a chance of Charlie getting shot... so... "I'm good."

"Good. Now let's load your stuff into the cruiser and get you home." he smiles at the word home. He missed me I could tell.

We climb into the cruiser and drive 'home'. Honestly, I have no home. I feel like I don't belong anywhere. I am defiantly don't do good at anything. Reading doesn't really get me prizes, or recognition. And I was only average in school, something Phil loved to bring up. I mentally cringe at the thought of him. But I am far away from him now. He is never going to bother me again… I hope.

"I got you a present." Charlie says suddenly.

"You didn't have to." I insist.

"I wanted to." he says as we pull into the drive way. Oh my god shut UP! He got me a truck!

"You didn't!" I gasp.

"I did." he chuckles.

I jump out of the car before it completely stops. Bad move. My two left feet slip on a puddle and I fall.

"Same old Bella." Charlie says helping me up once the car is parked. "Took after me a little to much."

"Sadly." I sigh. Why must I be so clumsy?

"C'mon let's get you unpacked."

**EDPOV**

I hate school. Same girls following me everywhere, flirting with me left and right. Then the same guys who look up to while plotting their murder. Honestly, can't they make up their mind? Do they like me or hate me? Oh and that thing I call my sister green with jealousy because I am 'popular' and she is not. I'd like to see her try it for a day!

"C'MON EDWARD WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alice yells from downstairs "AND IF I'M LATE ITS ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Oh I'm so scared." I say coming downstairs.

"You should be, I haven't shopped in a while." That got me running. We jump into my volvo and speed our way to school.

"Edward!"

"Yo man!"

"Hey dude!"

People start greeting me as I get out of my car. Alice huffs and walks away, trying not to get squashed in the process. The good thing about being 'popular' is that Alice isn't.

"Hey Edward." Lauren bounces up to me in her cheerleading uniform.

"Lauren." I acknowledge.

"So how are you? How was your weekend?" she leans into my arm. A great way to start my day. I hope PlainJane7765's is better. Probably is, now that she is away from her step.

"It was great." I say shifting my weight away from her.

"Awesome." she smiles.

"Yo Edward!" my best friend, Jacob calls.

"Hey Jake." I let out a sigh of relief and get quickly away from Lauren.

"Lauren all over you again man?" He asks.

"Unfortunately." I say stiffly.

"I don't know why you're so mad about that man. She's hot." Jacob looks over my shoulder and at her ass.

"God man you really need a girl! Sick!" He laughs and I walk away ignoring the loud roar of some truck a few cars away.

**APOV**

Dammit why must my brother be so damn popular? He gets invited EVERYWHERE while I sit in the living room watching reruns of 'The Hills' all day, unless of course I'm shopping. I bump into a girl with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair who was getting out of her truck. She looked pretty cute, apart from her fashion choice.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"No its alright." The girl said rubbing her arm.

"Hi I'm Alice." I smile. "I'm guessing you are Isabella Swan?"

"Bella." She corrects quickly "I prefer Bella."

"Ok Bella. Did you get your classes yet? I can walk you down to the main office." I say practicly jumping. She seems really nice and it would be SO fun dressing her up.

"Thanks." her eyes light up and we head to the main office.

**BPOV**

Alice seems really nice. She started chatting on and on about all the sales they have here. The only reason I didn't tell her I don't like shopping is because she may be like Phil. I mean she really DOES seem nice, but you never know. Alice shows me the office and I get my schedule. As soon as I finish reading it Alice snatches it from my hands.

"Oh my god! We have Trig, English, and Gym together!" Alice squeals.

"Gym." I groan.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks me with concern.

What's wrong. You don't have any idea how that was so nice to hear. For the past couple of years all I've been hearing were insults.

"It's just that I can't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip on." I say trying not to choke up.

"Oh, well it'll be ok." The way she said it just made me want to believe her. Alice reaches into her pocket and comes out with nothing "Oh damn I'll meet you in Trig. Its the first door at the corner there."

"Ok." I start walking alone. Then someone passes me. Distracted I start to fall backwards and a pair of strong arms catch me.

**EDPOV**

I caught the girl and she blushed redder than a tomato. Weird, most girls around here don't do that.

"Are you ok?" I ask the girl. The very PRETTY girl, which is NOT something I think often.

"Uh, yea." the girl say growing redder. "Please tell me I'm not blushing."

"You know the blush looks good on a pretty face like yours." Dammit what was wrong with me. I NEVER say that.

She snorts "Yea right. Pretty. I am really just your ordinary Plain Jane."

**A/N: I am not one to write really long chapters. But I do update often, if I have my review requirements which I don't do very often. Though I want three reviews for this one because I want to see if you guys are going to like it. So three reviews and you get the next chapter! Oh, and the reason Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett isn't mentioned is in this chapter is because they will have their own POV in the next chapter. Plus it was a bit early, I wanted this story to start. One last thing. If anyone knows the date Bella starts school you will be mentioned in the next chapter. My friends have my Twilight books at the moment and I really wanted to post this chapter. Have a somewhat friendly day!**


	3. HIM and HER

**A/N: Thank-you hayleyhoo for telling me the date for Bella's first day of school. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: SM said I can own Twilight if I can hold my breath for eighty seconds. I held it for seventy nine and nine tenths of a second. SO close.**

"_You know the blush looks good on a pretty face like yours." Dammit what was wrong with me. I NEVER say that._

_She snorts "Yea right. Pretty. I am really just your ordinary Plain Jane."_

**EDPOV**

Did she just say… Wait isn't today when PlainJane7765 starts school.

"What?" she asks noticing my shocked expression.

"Y-you're PlainJane7765!" I stutter.

She takes a big step back "How do you know my username?"

I pause for a moment then say "I'm Mindreader337."

We're both silent for a moment then my damn little sister bounds up "Did I point at the wrong door, Bella? I was pretty sure I said this door was Trig."

The girl, Bella, Alice called her, shakes her head "N-no. Let's get going."

Alice shoots me a glare, probably thinking I did something to her and they both rush to Trig. I just stare after them, lost in my own thoughts.

**RPOV**

God Dammit! How did that girl manage to seduce Edward on her FIRST FUCKING DAY!

"Hey, Rose." my current boyfriend, Mike was it, walks up to me.

"Get away from me, moron." I walk away and towards Edward. He WILL be mine. "Hey Edward."

Hi." he says still staring at the door leading into Mrs. Mac's classroom. **(A/N: Trig teacher)**

"What you staring at." I flutter my eyelashes and flip my hair over my shoulder.

He pulls his eyes away from the door and looks at me. "Nothing."

I smile my winning smile. The one guys can't refuse. "So what you doing this weekend. Maybe we could hang out or…"

"Can't." he walks away throwing one last glance at the door.

WHAT THE HELL! How can he DO that. I mean LOOK at me. I am the most sexy girl out there! EVERYONE wants me!

My brother comes up to me "Rejected you again?"

"Shut up!" I stomp my foot.

He looks down at it with an amused expression "Someone's cranky."

"I said shut UP!" I huff away to my next class.

**EMPOV**

There she was again. My other half of my heart. Yes, yes I know cheesy. But every time she walks into History my heart beats twice as fast.

She grumpily sits into the seat behind me. Crap, what do I say?! Do I just ignore her or ask her what's wrong? Oh I know I'll try being funny! Chicks love that!

"Well Miss Sunshine." I turn. Dude I could be funnier than that!

"Shut up!" She glares at me.

"Shutting." I mumble and face forward. Dammit! Why can't I be my cool, funny self when she's around!

"Mr. Cullen!" The teacher, Mr. Andréa, scolds "Are you paying attention to ANYTHING I say!"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Mr. Cullen! Are you paying attention to anything I say." I repeat with a bored expression. Then I hear it. A giggle. A soft giggle, but it was there. Rosalie giggled! She GIGGLED! This is AMAZING! I did it!

"Principal's. Now." The teacher says sternly. I shrug and walk out. Sure my dad will give me hell when I get home but right now….

**JPOV**

God my sister has a temper! I love her and all but she can be such a bitch!

I walk into Trig and sit in the only seat left. Next to HER. The short little cutie. Dang I wish she'd say hi to me. That alone would make my day.

"Why were you talking to HIM?" Alice whispers from behind me. I turn my head slightly towards them interested.

"I-I just fell." The girl, Isabella Swan if you listen to gossip, stammers.

"And?"

"And he caught me…" Isabella seemed reluctant to say more.

"That's it?" Alice asks suspiciously.

Bella nods. I can practically feel the heat from her face on the back of my neck. Alice snorts but doesn't press.

God her snort is so cute. If only she and I ran in the same social circle.

"What's so wrong about him anyways?" Isabella asks.

"Nothing." Alice says to quickly.

It won't be long now before Isabella finds out that Edward and Alice are siblings, I wonder what Isabella will think when she finds out about that.

"Sure. Right." Isabella mutters and gets back to her work.

**BPOV**

So far I had no classes with him, Mindreader337. Thank god! I mean, sure I liked him on YouTube… but in real life I bet he's a bitch. I was entering biology and I didn't like what I saw. HE was there. And apparently the only one without a partner.

I make my way to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed. Then I sit next to him and scoot my chair to the very edge of the table. He frowned.

_So? I don't care… right? I mean he is just some stranger who knows more about me then probably me. I don't care if he's upset…_

I shift my weight just a TINY bit closer to him. I don't want him becoming all step dad on me. I shiver at the thought if he is like that.

Then someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see a guy. He smiles and says "Hi I'm Eric Yorky. You must be Isabella."

"Bella." I correct instantly. This was starting to get annoying. I hate being the new kid…

"Fine then. Bella." he continues to smile "Do you like it here in Forks?"

"Its… fine."

"That's cool." he says as the teacher starts reviewing our test. Everyone instantly tunes into the teacher.

_________________________________

When the final bell rings, signaling the end of gym, I am the first one out the door. I can't afford to run into him, not today. But as soon as I make it to my truck a pair of strong hands grips my shoulder.

**A/N: I've been a bit busy, sorry. I couldn't get this up as soon as I got my review requirements. Again I say I am not one to write long chapters. No Alice POV here, but I mean we all know it would be her excited about her new Barbie doll/ best friend. I will update as soon as possible… so that means when I stop being lazy. Ok well now it is 1:10 AM and I want to get to sleep so have a somewhat friendly day/night!**


	4. Different Feeling

**A/N: Wow I got more reviews than I thought I would. It looks like you people are enjoying this! I am touched, I really am.**

**Disclaimer: I got straight A's on my report card and so I asked SM if I can get the copyright as congrats. I think we all know the answer….**

_When the final bell rings, signaling the end of gym, I am the first one out the door. I can't afford to run into him, not today. But as soon as I make it to my truck a pair of strong hands grips my shoulder. _

**BPOV**

I turn around and see him. The sexy bitch who knows to much about me.

"Bella." he says plainly. "Can we talk please?"

I bite my lip and rock on my feet. "Tell me your name first so we're on the same ground."

He looks at me startled for a moment but quickly composes himself "Edward. Edward Masen."

Masen. Masen. Didn't I ask Alice's last name in English? Wasn't it Masen?

Edward reads the look in my face and quickly nods "My sister."

I close my eyes. Why must I always be an open book? "Did you want to talk?"

"Yes." He says "Look I'm sorry. Not exactly sure why I'm apologizing, but I am."

I stare at him angrily and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Maybe he was right… but I still don't have to like him.

I turn around and get into my truck.

**APOV**

"Stupid Edward. Staying after school for some reason and making me walk home." I grumble kicking a pebble as I walk home.

"HEY ALICE!" someone yells behind me. I recognize the voice instantly. Jasper.

I continue to walk ignoring him. Man his voice is SO sexy. Too sexy. I babble like an idiot when I am around him (though if you asked Edward he would say I AM an idiot) or not even talk at all. I don't know what's worse.

"ALICE?!"

I continue to walk. God I can't afford to be a idiot NOW! And if my ass of a brother heard about this!

**JPOV**

Dammit! The first time I try to really talk to her she ignores me. Am I THAT much of a looser!

"Hey dude." Emmett rolls down his window when he spots me walking "Need a ride?"

"That'll be sweet." I grumble as I climb into the car "Thanks."

"Why so grumpy?" He notices "You should belong in that Snow White ride in Disney."

"Ha ha." I say tartly "I tried to talk to Alice. I was like calling her on the sidewalk, stupidest thing ever I know, but she just ignored me."

Emmett looks like he's about to burst out laughing "Dude that is SO not how to pick up girls."

"Oh really?!" I glare at him "If you're such a master, how come you aren't dating my sister?'

Emmett colors a little "I…uh… well."

"Exactly." I smirk as we pull into my driveway "Now are you going to come in and play some Jade Empire or leave?"

Emmett jumps out of the car almost immediately "Jade Empire! Hey do you think your sister is here?"

"I would think so. This IS her house." I joke.

"W-well she's not always home."

"…True." I agree "But she'll be home today."

We walk inside, and just as I said she was home.

**EMPOV**

She looked… beautiful. No more than beautiful! Perfect! She looked perfect!

"Uh, Emmett, you may be my best friend but no one stares at my sister like that." Jasper says, his protective senses kicking in.

"Sorry, dude. How 'bout some Jade Empire then?" We head downstairs. Rosalie having nothing else better to do tags along.

"Um, what's Jade Empire?"

"Only the best game EVER!" I reply.

"Yea." Jasper agrees and hands Rosalie the controller. "Try it."

Rosalie looks at it doubtful "I don't even know how to HOLD it right."

Jasper winks at me. Wha- OH! "Here let me help you." I smile and put her small hands on the controller right, leaning over her shoulder from behind her. My grip lingers there for a bit, then I let go.

"Th-thanks."

Oh my god! I think my flirting actually got somewhere!

**RPOV**

I spaced there for a second. Normally that doesn't happen.

"_But normally you're around Edward."_ the little voice in the back of my head says _"That's why."_

She, er I, I guess, was right. I am normally around Edward so my mind is even more focused around him.

The screen flashes game over and I get up quickly. The less time I spend around the boys the better. Plus I still have to put away my new shoes.

"Where you going?" Jasper asks "You did great. And Emmett and I can probably teach you more."

My eyes glance quickly to Emmett and I start walking away, feeling a bit different inside. Wholer. Weird.

**A/N: Pretty short, I know. Ok time to be honest. I have no idea where this story is going. I hardly did any planning. I am just writing. This is probably going to be a pretty short story but if people like it I'll write a sequel. I know the perfect place where I can start like a new story. I know this is the third chapter and I am already talking about this but I want you all to know. This is going to be a really, really short story (I think. Probably will.) And the sequel would probably be more comedy-ish. Again I repeat ish. I don't know! Ah! I don't like this Author's Note it makes me all confused about the future of this Fan Fiction! Ok I am stopping now. Have a somewhat friendly day! Oh and one last thing. The little voice in the back of the head thing, I got it from another FanFiction which I will name next chapter because I can't remember at the moment. Probably, alot of FanFictions do that but this is the only one I read that did do that. NOW have a somewhat friendly day.**


	5. Flashbacks

**A/N: Whoa! I was like gone for two hours (stupid Talent Show. Why did I need to volunteer? Why?!) And I got 17 new messages. 7 of them happen to be reviews and the rest was people story alerting and favorite-ing. You guys are freaking sweet! And the story is called Happily Ever After by its real good. Go check it out! Wait read this chapter first THEN go check it out. **

**Disclaimer: SM said that it doesn't matter if I volunteered to help in the Talent Show, I still can't own Twilight. Rats!**

**BPOV**

My truck roars to a stop and I just sit there thinking about what happened. Not just today but all that had happened this past couple of years.

_**Flashback To When Phil First Came Home Drunk**_

"Where is she?" he slurs "Where's Renee?"

"N-no where." I brace myself for another punch.

"LIAR!" He bellows punching me in the stomach.

I just sit there taking it. No way I'm telling him where mom is…

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

_**Flashback To Meeting Mindreader337**_

I sat down on the computer. I've been hearing all about YouTube but never got to go on it because of Phil. This might be a good chance since he's gone for the night.

I type Twilight Spoofs **(A/N: HA! Couldn't help it! I mean they are so addicting to watch!) **and click the first video I see. After I look at the comment box and see no comments, so I decide to make an account and add one.

_That was SO fuuny._

Five minutes later

_I'm glad someone thought so!_

That's what started it all…

_**Flashback To Telling Mindreader337 Everything**_

To: PlainJane7765

From: Mindreader337

_You know you can trust me. How long we've been talking now?_

To: Mindreader337

From: PlainJane7765

_I guess I can…_

_It's my step dad… he has the tendency to drink… and hit…and my mom rather not notice it…_

As I pressed send I found myself thinking. I should have told him earlier. I never knew I would feel this great. This RELIEVED.

_End Of Flashbacks_

I snort. Relieved. Sure I guess at that moment I thought it would be a good idea… but now?

_Are you really regretting telling him? Really? _Well yea… _Why? I mean what is so bad about him? He didn't tell anyone our secrets. _Well he knows them _And is that his fault? _God! Shut up back there will you! _Only when you do the right thing and apologize to him. Though I'm not guaranteeing I will disappear. You might need me._ You're annoying, you know that? _You just called yourself annoying, you know that? _Just! Uhg!

I get out of my car and slam the door.

_Feisty much? _God why won't you just shut up and leave me alone! _Because that's not how I roll! _Well can you roll your way to another mind because you're not wanted here. _Whatever._

I fill the pot with warm water to make pasta when the phone rings. I run to go get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Alice! What's up?"

"Uh, making dinner right now…"

"Oh! That's boring! Why don't you come here?! My mom is an AWESOME cook."

_Isn't Edward her brother?_ Crap. _Perfect chance to say you're sorry for your impoliteness. _Dammit! Why must you be so fucking annoying! _Well for your information its my job! _Well you're fired. _Shut up! I'm not the only one who's annoying. _

"Bella? Hello?" Alice's voice interrupts my 'conversation'.

"Oh sorry Alice. Um," _Say it! Say yes! I will you to! _"Fine. I'll go…"

"YAY!" She shouts into the phone "I'll come right now! OH! And I'll bring this dress I bought yesterday! You'll love it!"

"Um, dress?"

"YES DRESS! You have to look FABULOUS meeting my mom."

"Alice it's not really necessary." I insist "I got skirts here."

"Don't be silly. Be there in ten." And with that she hangs up.

I sigh and dial Charlie's number.

He answers "Hello?"

"Hey dad. It's Bella."

"Oh hey Bells. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering…" I hesitate. I mean I just got here this week. Should I really go out?

"Yes?" He prompts.

"Um, can I go over my new friend Alice's house for dinner?"

"Alice Masen?" He asks.

"Yea… but I don't have to go if you don't want to." Oh please don't want to! Please! _Whimp!_ Bitch! _Rude much?_

Before I can think anything back he says "Of course you can go, Bells. I was planning to go to Billy Black's anyway. Remember him?"

I think hard. I do remember a couple fuzzy memories of him and his children. "Yea."

I could practically hear him smiling "That's good, Bella. That's real good. Well I hope you have fun at Alice's."

"Thanks dad." I say and hang up. _HA! _Oh shut up! Its not like I'm going to say sorry for something that isn't my fault. _Well why not? He did! _

Just then the door opens and I shriek.

"Whoa calm down, Bella." Alice walks in "It's just me."

"How did you get in here?! The door was locked!"

Alice shrugs "Key's under the mat. You know you should pick a more original place, someone could rob the place."

I grimace "Robbery in Forks?"

"Yea, good point. Now get this dress one and let's get going." **(A/N: Link in profile. Boy I always wanted to say that! And I don't even know why!)**

I glare at the dress and head upstairs to get dressed.

**A/N: BUT NOW I'M STRONGER THAN YESTERDAY! Sorry I'm listening to that while I am typing. Wow just yesterday (Ha ironic. I wrote yesterday just as Brittney sang yesterday. Oh yea and I don't own the rights to this song yesterday) I had writer's block and now! I wrote this whole chapter! Ok now I'd like to say a couple things. One this is SOMEWHAT of a true story. I am a regular YouTuber (Which means I go on EVERYDAY. My profile is the same as my pen name on FanFiction) and I met this girl. She commented on my videos and BOOM there it started. And months later we are still talking (but now on MSN. We talk EVERYDAY, actually I am talking to her right now.) We make a fan fiction together called The Three Vamptubers. Its on her profile Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur (I think it's Carlisle's Little Defender in French. I don't know I can't speak French, let alone read. The only languages I can read is English and Portuguese.) And one last thing. Victoria Weasley, GO RANDOM THINGS/PEOPLES! Ok have a somewhat friendly day!**


	6. Soap

**A/N: Awe you guys didn't like it as much as the last chapter. But I still got reviews so I guess I can't complain. And sorry it takes so long posting a chapter. I got piano, homework, clarinet, acting, singing, dancing, musical theater, and friends. Obviously I run a busy life. **

**Disclaimer: I asked SM if she would trade Twilight for one of those yummy Strawberry Special K Bars. I think we know the answer.**

_I glare at the dress and head upstairs to get dressed._

**BPOV**

"Oh. My. God." Alice says open mouthed as I walk downstairs.

"What?" I say looking down at my blue dress **(A/N: Again in profile. Under chapter four though) **"I look terrible."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screams "IT'S PERFECT!"

I blush and continue to walk down the stairs. I trip on the last step but Alice was there to catch me. "Sorry." I mumble.

"I'm guessing you're one to trip over thin air?" she asks amused.

"Is it that obvious?" I joke.

"Maybe…" she cracks a smile.

"Darn."

She laughs then starts pulling me out the door "C'mon! The faster we get there the faster you get to meet my mother… and see my son of a bitch of a brother…"

HA! She hates him too!_ Who cares? All siblings hate each other! _… You may have won the battle but you sure as HELL didn't win the war. _Oh shut up, you sore loser! _

Alice and I run out the door. There I see this awesome looking Porsche. "Whoa is that your car?!"

Alice giggles "Yep."

I just shake my head in disbelief "One wonders how you have enough money to buy this awesome car when you get clothes like THAT!"

"Oh gee thanks." Alice says sarcastically pulling me inside

"You're welcome!" I smirk.

Alice rolls her eyes. Then all of a sudden she has this look on her face, staring intently at something.

I follow her gaze and see a tall guy with blond hair. He seemed somewhat muscular and had a lot of scars. God only knows where he got them all.

"Let me guess." I stroke my chin jokingly "Crush?"

Alice jumps "What? No!"

"Sure."

"Ok…fine." she caves "His name is Jasper Hale and he is one of the most dreamiest guys in the world! But he's like higher in the social world than I am… and whenever I try to talk to him I make a fool of myself… so I'd rather not. Plus he is Rosalie, the most bitchiest person in the world, brother."

"Wow." I say "But maybe you SHOULD just give it a shot. No matter who he's related to. Maybe he's a cool guy. And once you become friends with him it would be easier to talk to him."

Alice looks a bit reluctant "Doesn't that only work in TV shows..?"

"You never know." I shrug as she pulls into a driveway. There I see a HUGE Victorian Style house. **(A/N: Link In Profile! Boy That Never Gets Old! And I Don't Know Why All The Letters To The Beginning Of A Word Is Capitalized. It Just Is.)**

"You like?" Alice giggles.

"Yes!" I say walking up to the door. Before I even touch the knob though the door flies open and I see a surprised Edward in a white T-Shirt and leather jacket.

"No way!" Alice pushes him back into the house "I told you, you are not going out tonight!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He glares at her.

"Oh yes I can!" She says returning the glare "Now get your fat ass up stairs and into something semi formal!"

He grumbles something then stomps upstairs. I turn to Alice "What was that all about? He busy or something because he doesn't need to stay…" Oh please let him leave! _God shut the fuck up. _Geeze you're nice. _Thank you! _

"He's always busy!" Alice complains "As much as I hate him I got nothing to do when he's not here to argue with."

"Busy?" I cock my head to one side.

"Yea. He's like ALWAYS at some party or club or something."

"Oh." I mumble. _Oh? Is that all you can come up with? _Hey don't get mad at ME! I'm YOU remember?! _Uh, good point…_

Then Edward comes downstairs. I couldn't help it but stare… as much as I hated to admit it he WAS sexy.

"Ready?" Alice asks us both.

"Yea." we say in unison.

"Then let's go." She pushes open the doors into the dining room.

Soon a women rushes up to me. "Hello, dear. I'm Esme."

"Hi." I smile warmly.

"It's very nice to meet you." She says politely "Please sit. The cooks are just about to serve dinner."

I sit down to the right of Alice and Edward sits in the chair in front of me.

"So…" I say as we start to dig into our food. "How long have you've been living in Forks?"

"A couple of years." Esme answers "I just got a divorce so I decided we should move here. Nice small town…"

"Oh." I say again. _That again? Seriously?! _Hey! Again I say we are the same person, so you could have thought of something better! _La la la! Not listening! _Oh my god. Can you BE more childish! _You just called yourself childish you know that? _Shut up! _That ain't happening anytime soon, honey._ Did you just call me HONEY?! _Yea? Got a problem with it? _Yes! _Well what are you going to do? Turn Emo? _**(A/N: No offence to all emos in the world. I really don't care if you are or aren't one. We are all human beings, right?) **No…

"Hello, Bella?" Alice waves her hand in front of my face "Do you do that often?"

Edward snickers and I glare at him "No…"

"You seem to." Alice muses.

"Sorry…"

Alice rolls her eyes "Just as long as you don't do it while I'm asking you your opinion on something I just bought…"

Esme clears her thought interrupting our bickering "Edward would you mind washing the dishes today? I want to give the maid a break."

"Fine." He grumbles and grabs everyone's plate, not caring if we finished or not.

"I'll help." I say getting up.

"No, dear." Esme says "You're a guest."

"No its fine." I smile "I don't want to appose." Then I step into the kitchen and to the sink "You need help?"

Edward looks at me surprised "What? Now you're talking to me?"

I bite my lip. _Do it. Just do it. Please!_ "Look… I'm sorry. It's just… I wasn't expecting to meet you… and coming here I was hoping I can start over… forgetting the past and not being judged."

Then Edward drops the plate into the sink and pulls me into a soapy kiss.

It was magnificent. I felt like I was everywhere, and no where at the same time. My mind turned to mush, but I knew everything that was happening. My arms flew around his neck. I loved every second of this. Finally he pulls out.

"Wow…" I breathe.

"I know." He whispers softly, a smile playing in his lips. Then I get on my toes and press my lips to his. He puts me on the counter so I don't have to reach as far. Fine with me. **(A/N: That was either in Eclipse or New Moon.)**

Then the kitchen door flies open. We pull apart and see the shocked Alice.

"EDWARD!" She yells "I can't have ONE friend to myself! You have to say something stupid and make her fall head over heals for you?! You PERV!"

"I… uh… I'll just go now." I say and walk out the door. What a weird day…

**A/N: WOW! I think this is my longest! Yay! And I didn't see the kiss coming. It just flowed from my fingers to the keyboard. Gosh this most definitely my favorite chapter! And most romantic. I mean its SOAP! Soap is like the most romantic object ever! Haha Now I feel like adding recommended songs. I will add three per chapter because I like music! I mean, who doesn't! Oh and next chapter is Edward POV and Alice POV. I may add another in there if my fingers tell me to. **

Recommended Songs:

Circles by Switchfoot

Autobiography by Ashlee Simpson

She's A Rebel by Green Day

**Have A somewhat friendly day! One last thing. I demand five reviews because I love this chapter and, well, I want reviews. So If you want the next chapter… REVIEW!!! **


	7. Phone Calls

**A/N: Wow not even twenty-four hours. Oh well hope you like this chapter! Oh and yes I AM hyper when I write these Author Notes. One because they are fun and two because I am about to post the chapter! Excellent question Hayleyhoo.**

**Disclaimer: I went up to SM all gangster like and said "Yo. Give me Twilight." And she laughed in my face. Dang.**

**EDPOV**

The kiss. It was… amazing. No more than amazing. It was… I got no words strong enough to describe it! Whatever. Then my sister barged in yelling her ass off at me. As if I care! I just had the best night of my life! I mean sure I kissed girls. Jessica, Tanya, and other girls, but no one compares to Bella. She was sensational. And I loved every second of it! And she smells so good. She smells like lavender and freesia. Delicious.

"EDWARD!" Alice bellows "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"If I say yes can I leave." I say with a bored expression. It is so VERY fun to annoy Alice.

She just shoots me a glare "I hate you!" And runs out the door.

**APOV**

I hate him! I can't have ONE friend that he tries to claim as his own. I was friends with Tanya and two weeks later they start going out. Jessica. He did the same. And that's when I stopped trying to make friends. Sure there are times when I accidentally make some, but then they hear rumors about me and stop almost immediately. For god's sake they are RUMORS! Who gives a crap!

I run into my room and slam the door. God Edward is such a BITCH. I mean I know he never started any of the rumors but he may as well have! He takes away any friend I ever had.

Then the phone rings.

**JPOV**

"I can't dude." I say to Emmett. "She didn't even notice me last time. No way I'm calling."

"C'mon dude." Emmett says "Don't be wimp, just call!"

I look at the phone blankly "What am I suppose to say?"

Emmett ponders for a moment and snaps his fingers "Invite her to the winter formal."

"No way!"

"Yes. Yes way!" he nods.

"Fine. I'll ask her out as long as you ask Rosalie out." I smile. No way he can do that.

Emmett turns beat red "I…um… FINE!"

I looked at him shocked "Y-you're serious?!"

"Yes… now call!" He throws the phone at me and I catch it before it hit's the ground.

"Um… what's her number?" I stall.

Emmett snorts "As if you don't know."

Dang. He knows me to well. I dial the number that I learned from heart, not that I ever thought I would actually use it, and it starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Alice. Its Jasper. Jasper Hale." all I get is silence "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter Formal with me."

"S-sure." She stutters.

My face brightens "Really?!"

"Yea." She breathes into the phone.

"That's sweet! I'll pick you up at seven the day of the formal." And with that I hang up.

Emmett starts cracking up beside me "You see!"

"I can't believe she said yes!" I cheer jumping to my feet "Now all you have to do is ask Rosalie!"

"Oh, um, I will… later." He hesitates "Not that she would say yes. We all know she wants Edward."

"Dude. As much as I love Rosalie she is never going to get Edward. He only dated like two maybe three girls. None of them lasted long. And we all see that he tried."

"True." Emmett shrugs "But I will still wait for the best moment to ask her."

"Fine." I say grudgingly and we return to our video game.

**BPOV**

I return home in my truck and for the second time today just sit there, thinking. I just met him in real life today and I already KISSED him?!_ Oh shut up. You know you like it. _I thought you were gone! I said sorry to him! _And I said I'll leave when you still need me. And obviously you do. _Do not. _Well then why are you arguing with your feelings. You know you like him. You've liked him since you commented on his video. _I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right… _I always am. _Does that mean you are leaving now? _No! This is to much fun! _Bitch. _A bitch is a girl dog._ That is SO old.

I get out of the car and stomp into the house. I see Charlie on the sofa and go to sit with him.

"Hey Bells. How was it there?" He asks.

"Fine." I smile. "Just fine."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"Nah."

"Ok." He says clearly satisfied. "Alice have been calling here like crazy. You better call her back before I smash our phones with a hammer."

I jump up and run to the phone. Not even two rings later I get a "Bella?! You would never believe what just happened."

"What?"

I pull the phone away from my ear as Alice yells "JASPER HALE ASKED ME TO WINTER FORMAL!"

I wait a couple of seconds then put the phone to my ear again "Done yelling?"

I hear her take a deep breath then she says "Yes."

"Ok. Well then that's great!" I say happily "You guys will have a great time."

"Yea! Is my brother taking you?"

"No…" I say "I don't even want to go."

"Why not." You can practically hear her pouting.

"Because I can't dance."

"Oh please, Bella! Please!" She begs "You HAVE to come. I mean I don't even care if its my brother as long as you come!"

"You seemed to care earlier." I point out.

"Well I was just worried you would stop being friends with me." Alice admits.

"Oh Alice!" I say "That is SO stupid. I've known you one day and I can already tell we are going to be the best of friends!"

"Really?!"

"Of course!" I say and look at my watch "Hey I got to go. I'm practically dead on my feet."

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" And before I can say 'See you' she hangs up.

_______________________________________

I wake up to see rain. What a surprise. Then I put on some brown T-Shirt and jeans. As I go to the bathroom something outside my window catches my eye.

It was a silver Volvo. And inside was the one and only Edward Masen.

I brush my teeth as quickly as I can and pull my hair into a pony tail. I skip breakfast and walk out the door.

Edward is at my side within seconds "If you don't mind, I'll take you to school today."

"Ok." I smile and climb into his Volvo.

As he climbs into the driver's seat he asks "Some day, yesterday, huh?"

"Definitely my most random."

"Yea." his eyes soften a bit "I really am sorry about all that has happened to you."

I cover my ears "Not listening!" And start to hum loudly.

Dang you are starting to rub off on me. _Woo! Go humming loudly! _Ok I do have to admit it IS kind of fun! _You SEE! _

Then Edward pulls my hands away from my ears, a smile playing on his lips "Done?"

"Are you?"

"Yes." He says and starts driving to school.

When we arrive he gets out first then opens my door "After you."

"Why thank you." I say imitating his polite manner.

We walk up to the school ignoring all the stares.

**A/N: Fastest I ever posted yet! And oh my GOSH! I don't know what I want to put in this Author's Note! Normally I babble about important things but NOW! Um, ok got one. I have no review requirements but it would be totally SWEET if I break my record of seven reviews. So can you guys PLEASE review. It would be freaking sweet! Now to the music.**

Recommended Songs:

Oh! Gravity by Switchfoot

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

Dignity by Hillary Duff

**Now c'mon. I need eight reviews to break my record. Please! **


	8. A Party

**A/N: Mini contest! Each person who reviews for this chapter will have a chance to win… A) A mentione in the next author's note and B) Have a character named after her if she adds her FIRST name into the review. Oh and if you already share a name of a character in Twilight pick your favorite name**

**Disclaimer: I asked SM if I could own Twilight since I broke my record and this is what she said **

"**No"**

**BPOV**

He walked me to Trig and the whole way there I was thinking, should I tell him the whole story?

_I think we should._ Well I don't think so. _Why not? Don't you want a honest relationship? _We started dating YESTERDAY! _So? _So there is no need to rush into things… no need to scare him. _Fine. But you will tell him eventually… right? _…Maybe.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Edward asks as we finally get to the Trig class room.

"Of course." I smile and walk in. That's when I started to hear the gossiping.

"I bet she won't last five days." One brunet, Jessica I think, snickers to a blonde, Lauren..?

"Ha!" Lauren snorts "I bet she won't last five MINUTS!"

"Uh, she kind of did already, Lauren." Jessica points out.

"Whatever! You're just jealous because he broke up with you!" I don't know what to call this but part of me was happy hearing this… yet part of me was angry.

_It's called jealousy, look it up. _Why would I be jealous? _Maybe because he had a life before you? And that happy feeling is there because he broke up with her. _So? And I don't care if he had a life or not! _Suuure._

"Hey Bella!" Alice says bounding in.

"Hey." I say snapping out of my 'conversation.'

"So my brother picked you up today?" She squeals "He never did that with Tanya. Or Jessica!"

She looked like she wanted to say more but I was to hung over by her words "He DIDN'T?!" I whisper yell, not wanting to attract attention.

"Nope." Alice looked ready to say more but she keeps her mouth shut.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Nothing." she says quickly looking down "Just. Nothing."

I shrug and class begins.

**RPOV**

That BITCH! How can she take Edward away from me! He's MINE! No one else! I am going to KILL her!

"Rosalie." Jasper says walking over "I know that look.""Shut the hell up, Jasper." I glare at him.

"No." He says "You are not going to hurt her."

"I wasn't planning on hurting her."… Physically.

"You didn't let me finish. Hurt her or sabotage their relationship." He says sharply.

Damn he knows me to well. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because… because… because I'm you're brother." he says with a pained look "Just don't do it."

I just roll my eyes and walk away. Like I'd listen to HIM!

Then someone bumps into me. "Watch it."

"Sorry Rose."

I look up and see Emmett. "Oh hey Em."

"What's up?"

"Other than the obvious." I grumble.

He smiles a wicked smile "Yea. Other than that."

My smile widens almost as much as his and knots form in my stomach. What is going on with me?! I like Edward! E-D-W-A-R-D!

"Hey so there's this party at La Push beach Friday…" Emmett starts.

"I'd love to go." I say cutting him off. I got nothing to do Friday anyway.

"Cool."

**BPOV**

"A party? No way!" I tell Edward as he leads me to a table.

"Why not?" He asks "It'll be fun!"

I bite my lip. I don't do good at parties…

_Oh come ON! We deserve some fun every once and a while! _What do you call yesterday? _Distractions._ I got the sluttiest mind in the world. NOTHING is going to happen at that party, not that I am even going to go! _Oh you are going! There is no doubt about it! _I am NOT going! There is no doubt about it!

Edward snaps his fingers "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh sorry!" I say my face growing red.

"Don't be embarrassed." He soothes. "And you don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

I glance down "No. It's fine. I'll go to the party."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Of course." I smile warmly at him

He smiles a bright smile "Thanks."

**APOV**

I couldn't believe it. They were inviting ME to a PARTY!

"So it starts at nine but OBVIOUSLY people arrive an hour late." A red head girl named Victoria babbles.

"Can I steal you for a moment." Someone murmurs appearing next to me. Jasper! Yay!

"Of course." I smile and he pulls me away from Victoria "Thank you. If I heard one more thing I thought I would explode."

"That's the price you pay for popularity." He smirks "Now you must feel the pain our siblings feel being so high up in the social latter."

I groan "I don't want to imagine. I might actually start feeling SORRY for him."

Jasper laughs "It can't be THAT bad."

I shake my head "You don't even know half of it." And head to class.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I broke my record! My top was seven reviews for a chapter and the last one I got eleven! You guys totally rock! And read the top Author's Note so you know about the contest. Oh and sorry for the shortness. I didn't really know what to write... Ok to the music.**

Recommended Songs:

Naughty Girl by Beyonce

Sticks And Stones by Aly & AJ

Smack That by Akon

**Now press review. You know you want to.**


	9. Dates and the Dateless

**A/N: And the winner is… a-may92 or Aimee!**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing. SO I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I plopped down on my bed while Alice pretty much tore apart my closet.

"Nothing!" She exclaims "Nothing is good enough for the party!"

"Well gee sorry." I say sarcastically.

"Yea you should be!" She says seriously "Now let's go shopping!"

I wrinkle my nose. "No thanks."

Alice grabs me by the arm "I don't take no for an answer."

"Awe but Alice!" I whine. Just then her cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and it says…

"Jasper!" she squeals and answers it quickly.

_Awe true love. _God it hasn't been even 24 hours yet! _Still… what do you call you and Edward? _Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. _Wow you are NOT like most teenagers your age. _Just figuring that out now?

Alice hangs up the phone "You mind if we schedule this shopping trip to like tomorrow?"

"No!" I say happily.

Alice grimaces "How can you not like shopping, Bella?"

"I just don't." I say as Alice pulls on her coat.

"You got problems." She says and walks out the door.

"Miss you too!" I call smirking.

_Miss her or miss him? _Shut up! God can't you get out of my head for like three seconds?!_ …… Been three seconds. _Ha, ha. You are SO funny. _I know aren't I?! But back to the original topic. YOU MISS EDWARD! _I do not!

Then my phone rings and I lunge for it.

_Yea sure. Don't miss him._

I ignore her and pick up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Bella." A velvety voice says in the other end.

"Edward." I smile brightly, thanking god that he can't see how happy I am now.

"Hey so I was wondering… Jasper wanted to have a double date with Alice.. And I was wondering. Would you like to go?"

I brighten up "Of course!"

He chuckles "Excited much?"

I instantly turn red "Uh… well…"

"It's alright Bella." He says "I'm a bit excited too. So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure." I say and hang up.

_Look who got a date with Edward Masen! _God I would normally tell you to shut the fuck up but I am to damn excited right now. Man, where's Alice when you need her. _Um, why not go through one of her maybe piles. That looks good over there._

I grab the outfit she was talking about. It was perfect. A baby blue blouse **(A/N: Oh my god I am actually describing something! Oh and I'm not that much of a clothes fan so sorry, just use your pretty (or handsome) little imagination and come up with something better) **with these black gauchos. Then black strappy heels that are so shiney that I could see my reflection.

"Wow." I look in the mirror after I have everything on.

_Wow is right. Now to do something with that thing on the top of our head. _

I start brushing through my unruly hair. Soon I give up and put it into a cute pony tail. Just in time to. The doorbell rang. I run to go get it, falling flat on my face.

Charlie helps me up "Are you alright Bella? What's the rush?"

"Oh, um, I'm going out."

"With Alice again?" He smiles.

"No… her brother."

His smile quickly turns into a frown "A boy? Already?"

"Well… yea." I shift my weight from one foot to another.

Charlie quickly glances out the window "Is that him?"

"Yea. That's Edward Masen." I sigh "And I'd hate to keep him standing there…"

Charlie narrows his eyes "Fine. Leave."

I quickly hug him and run out the door.

**RPOV**

I'm bored! Why is everything so fucking boring these days!

The phone rings and I run to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose." A voice booms into the phone. Emmett.

"Hey Emmett. How's it going?"

"Fine. Hey I'm bored. Is Jasper over?"

I sigh. "No he's with a date with… Alice Masen, I think."

"Oh."

"Yea…"

"Well can I come over anyways?" Emmett asks "I am REALLY bored."

I smile lightly. "Sure. I'm bored too."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few."

"See you." I reply and hang up. Then I run to my bedroom and start brushing my tangled hair.

"Relax, Rose." I mumble "It's only Emmett."

Then I hear a bang at the door and I run to go answer it. I open the door and let out a shriek.

It wasn't Emmett. It was...

**A/N: I had writers block with this one. Yet somehow I still managed to leave a cliff hanger and set me up for the next chapter. And now I finally decided this story is going to be those little fifteen chapter stories. Now many, if not all, of you don't know. I have a poll on my profile saying if you want a sequel to ****'The Power Of YouTube' I'm going to keep it up until this story ends. Ok how I decided the winner was by adding V-A-M-P-I-R-E plus B-E-L-L-A (I got a cat the nineteenth. We named her Bella) plus H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L (My mom had to go there. That is part of the reason of my writer's block. But she is home and happy) and subtracted it by 24. (I was born January 24****th****.) Then I flipped a coin to see if I should count from the top or count from the bottom. It said from the bottom. One last thing before we go to songs. If I ever got 29 reviews for one chapter I would name the first 29 people to review. My friend and I were talking about our stories and the highest she ever got was 28 reviews in one chapter (or maybe it was per chapter….) Its not a review requirement but it would be nice to have. And it doesn't have to be this chapter it could be any chapter. Ok to the music.**

Recommended Songs:

Dressed To Kill by A New Found Glory

Awakening by Switchfoot

Savin' Me by Nickleback

**Wow I listen to a lot of different kinds of songs. Now two more things. One, some of you say I could be real good if I work on my grammar. (Not rudely thank you) Can you guys help me out and point out the mistakes. (Meg this is you're dream job. Don't turn it down.) It would help me GET better grammar if you told me them. Then I'd fix them and avoid doing them again.**

**Second. Review or my cat shall be sad. No one wants a sad cat.**


	10. Happening Again

**A/N: Welcome, my new beta. Victoria Weasley! And sorry it took so long. I'm a lazy duckling.**

**Disclaimer: SM says that only people can own Twilight, not lazy ducklings. Dang. Back to the drawing bored… if only I wasn't to lazy to walk there.**

"_Relax, Rose." I mumble "It's only Emmett."_

_Then I hear a bang at the door and I run to go answer it. I open the door and let out a shriek._

_It wasn't Emmett it was…._

**APOV (A/N: Did you really think I would start with Rosalie?! Get real! You should know be by now!)**

Man. The restaurant Jasper took me, oh I mean Jasper and Edward took US, was really amazing.

"Table for four please." Edward smiles at the hostess and Bella grabs his hand.

She nods, dazed for a moment, and leads us to a table.

What a sick, sick woman. I could only imagine what was going through her mind right now.

Jasper smiles at me "You know what you're going to order?"

I quickly glance down at the menu "The…. Um… no I don't.."

Jasper chuckles then he gets a text. "Oh sorry forgot to turn it off."

Jasper quickly scans the text, his eyes growing murderous. I place a hand on his "What's wrong?"

Jasper gets up, urgently "We have to leave. Now!"

Bella jumps "Why what's the matter?"

"I'll explain in the car." He growls.

**BPOV (A/N: I'm just torturing you guys aren't I?)**

Edward opens the car door for me and sticks out his hand "Lady's first?"

I giggle and take his hand "My, look who's the gentleman."

He smirks "Just noticing that now?"

Then Alice and Jasper arrive "Hey guys."

"Hey." We both greet.

"Ready to go in?" Jasper asks "I'm pretty sure a date isn't just standing out in the dead of winter, freezing to death."

Alice giggles and pulls us in.

"Table for four, please?" Edward says.

I glare at the woman and grab Edward's hand. I don't like that look in her eyes.

_Look who's protective! You love Edward, you love Edward! _Shut up!_ Not till you tell him!_ Don't you have to be, like, dating a couple months until you get to that stage?! _Not if its not true love! _But it isn't! _You really should stop lying to yourself! _I'M lying to MYSELF? YOU'RE lying to YOURSELF.

Then Jasper get's up urgently "We have to leave. Now."

I jump "Why. What's the matter?"

"I'll explain in the car." He growls.

**RPOV (A/N: Happy now?)**

**GRAPHIC! I REPET THIS IS A RATED M STORY! BE WHERE!**

No! It can't be! He's suppose to be gone!

"Miss me?" the horrible thing I sadly call my father sneers.

"N-no!" I stagger backwards, pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket and secretly texting Jasper. "You're suppose to be gone!"

"I told you I'd come back." he says simply "For more."

I shudder, memories of him flooding back.

Memories of rape.

Then I begin to scream.

**EM POV **

**STILL GRAPHIC! EVEN MORE SO!**

I heard her. I heard my angel scream. I start sprinting to the house, her screams echoing in the empty street.

I slam into the door "Rosalie?! Rosalie?!"

I try to ram the door again, but it was shut tight. Then I climb up the tree, outside her bedroom window. I slide the window open carefully and sprint downstairs.

There I see her…

And him.

Rosalie was in the corner, clothes off, blood dripping everywhere.

I turn to the guy… who looked like her father, the little I remember of him, and punch him.

He just laughs menacingly, spiting out teeth "This young man knows how to play."

Then the door breaks down and Jasper runs in, his eyes wild "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

The guy continues to laugh and Jasper joins the fight. Soon the guy is passed out in the ground and Alice and Bella run to call an ambulance and Edward helps put Rosalie on the couch.

Tears start slowly pouring down Jasper's cheeks "This wasn't suppose to happen again. I promised her…"

"Again?!" I look at him, my eyes angrier than before "What do you mean AGAIN?!"

The police arrive, but I ignore them. Soon they take Rosalie and the guy and I grab Jasper's upper arm "What did you mean by again?"

"This happened… before." he whispers, then jumps into the ambulance to go with Rosalie.

We all pile into the Volvo and Jeep and follow the ambulance to the hospital.

**A/N: Did not see that coming, huh? Again I say this is rated M, but I couldn't have really warn you but it would give it away. So here WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! Better? Ok, well don't forget to vote on my profile and here are some more songs.**

Getaway by Hillary Duff

Low by Flo Rida (Yes I know it's old by now… but still)

Walk Away Kelly Clarkson (That song has been haunting me so I had to add it.)

**I want to break one hundred reviews! Please help me reach my goal!**


	11. I Love You

**A/N: I apreciate the reviews, and I didn't really want the last chapter… but I hadn't a clue how to write…. Well you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: People who want to kill the allergy fairy isn't allowed to own Twilight. Darn you. Foiled again!**

**RPOV**

The last thing I remember… other than pain and the memories flooding back… was Emmett. His voice. Then I passed out… blood everywhere. I tried to fight back, but dad was just to strong.

Emmett…. He probably got in… was he alright?!

My eyes flutter open and I see myself in a hospital room, Jasper to the right of me, with swollen eyes and a cut on his lips and below his eye. Emmett was to the left, his face a bit puffy, but nothing to bad, and he had a worried glint in his eyes.

"Rose." They whisper at the same time.

"Hey guys." I croak. My throat was on fire. Jasper, knowing what I was thinking, reached for a mirror.

I examined myself… I was a mess. My throat was all purple from bruises. And half my face was puffy and bruised.

I close my eyes and Emmett takes the mirror "How are you feeling."

"Been better." I mumble and eye them carefully "How are you guys?"

"We're fine." They say at the same time.

Then the door opens and Isabella and Alice comes in.

"Hi…" they say quietly.

"…Hi."

Isabella smiles "I'm Bella by the way… how are you?"

My face softens a bit "I'm Rose… which I'm guessing you know… and I'm ok."

Bella's smile widens "That's great!"

Just then the hospital door opens for the second time and in strolls… Edward.

I waited for that similar feeling of my heart pounding in my chest… but it was gone…

"Hey, Rose." Edward says the same glint that used to make me melt.

Used to? What?

"Hey Edward." I reply.

Is it… do I not like Edward? Did I ever really like Edward? Wait I know the answer to that. Yes I did… but not anymore. Not since I started talking to Emmett…. Not since last night… when he yelled out to me… when he made me feel safe.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I whisper. I was now… now that I knew… knew who I loved…. Who I wanted to be with forever.

"Good."

We all start some small talk., then the nurse comes in and kicks everyone out, but Jasper.

"Where's mum?" I mummer.

"She's out." Jasper says quietly "Discussing the trial with our lawyer."

I look at Jasper carefully "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"It's just…. It's just that I broke my promise…"

I look confused for a moment.. Then I remember. The promise. The promise he made after dad left the first time. The promise that he'd always protect me.

"Oh Jasper!" I exclaim "Don't be like that! It wasn't your fault!"

"But it was, Rose!" He says with pained eyes "I was suppose to protect you, but I failed!""Shut up, Jasper!" I groan "You protected me all these years. Even with the small little stuff you protected me!"

Jasper grows quiet. Then there is a knock on the door and Emmett enters. Jasper gets up to leave the two of us alone.

"Emmett." I whisper.

"Rose." he whispers back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask him carefully.

He comes to sit in the chair closest to me "I'm fine as long as your fine…"

I smile softly "I'm fine as long as you're here. Emmett… I-I love you."

He grabs my hand and kisses it gently "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

**BPOV (A/N: A shame…. That piece was real romantic… especially at 12AM)**

I put on a brave face today… But as me and Edward loaded onto the Volvo (Alice staying behind to comfort Jasper) I broke into pieces. I felt so SORRY for Rosalie… she got worse than me….

Edward pulls me to his chest and starts stroking my hair "Shh. Don't cry."

"It's just so HARD Edward." I sniff "Seeing her in that hospital room… when something similar happen to me."

_I think it's time, my dear. _I think it is too…

I take my head off his chest "Edward? Do you want to know the whole story?"

Edward looks at me warily "Only if you're ready…"

I take a deep breath "It started when Renee met Paul. He was all nice and that, I mean he was genuinely nice, not faking it. Then he discovered the wonders of alcohol… Renee was out with her friends when he came home the first time he was drunk… he ended up beating me trying to get me to tell him where Renee was… after a few months he ended up…." _We got this far… we can do it…. _"He killed R-Renee."

Edward hands stop stroking my hair "He didn't?!"

Tears start falling faster "He d-did. He killed my mom… but h-he just burned the body and s-said that she left me and h-him… So n-no one knew."

"Sh." Edward soothes "It'll be alright… your mom is probably happier now."

I nod and sniff "I lived with h-him a year after my mom d-died. He beat me everyday…. And he always wanted… wanted to rape me… but I usually fought harder… and just got more of a beating… Then I finally got a yes from Phil, who d-doesn't know what happened, and I ran away…"

Edward grows quiet, but his hand grew a bit firmer when I told him about the wanting of the rape. **(A/N: Does that even make sense? I always say the wanting of the something…. So….)**

_Well duh it would. _

Then Edward parks the volvo. He kisses me lightly on the top of my head and I get out of the car.

**JPOV (A/N: Probably real short though.)**

I can't believe it. I wasn't there for her… wasn't there to protect her. I promised I would ALWAYS be there. What kind of a brother am I?! Leave my older twin alone…

I stomp into the house, seeing as visiting hours are over. Mom was in the kitchen, her eyes swollen and a coffee mug in her hand.

"Jasper." She whispers "Come here."

I take a seat in the dinner table "What is it mom?"

"Your father… he's escaped."

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! And I see the ending approaching soon, sooner than you think. Now if you want a sequel go on my profile and VOTE! Oh and one thing… I take anonymous reviews…. So you don't have to be a member to review to me. Now to the songs.**

Recommended Songs:

How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20

Don't Panic by Cold Play

This I Swear by Nick Lachey

**I really, really want one hundred reviews. PLEASE review!**


	12. Cuts

**A/N: I BROKE ONE HUNDDRED! YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I asked SM if I can own Twilight since it is raining here, like Forks, at the moment. She said in my dreams… what is she a mind reader or something?**

"_Jasper." She whispers "Come here."_

_I take a seat in the dinner table "What is it mom?"_

"_Your father… he's escaped."_

**BPOV (A/N: Cause I'm a jerk, like that.)**

I walk into the house trying to ignore the tears that were still flowing.

_We did it. _Yea we did do it. _How do you feel right now? _Same way you feel… relieved. _And hurt at the same time. _I'd rather not think of that. _You know what I'm wondering… I'm wondering why Phil hasn't came for you yet. _I don't think he knows where Charlie lives… or he probably would have. _That's a good point…_

I sigh and return to my room, in no mood to cook today. Then the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." Alice says not sounding like her normal cheery self "Can I come over?"

"Of course. How's Jasper?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." And with that she hangs up.

**EDPOV**

I can't believe he would do that. Phil. God if I ever see him I am so going to kill him, hurt my love like th- whoa did I just say LOVE?! No, I don't feel that way… yet. Right? RIGHT?!

I storm into the house only to be called back by Esme.

"What mom?" I glare at her.

"What's your plans for next week."

I think about it for a moment. I'm pretty sure Jacob is having a party… "Party."

"Wrong!" She sings "We're inviting people over for dinner so you'll be down here, next Friday, in a suite and tie."

"God no!" I grimace. I really do hate dinner parties.

"Yes." she say sternly.

"Can… Can I at least bring a guest." I give in. I am not really in the mood to argue right now.

"Of course!" she exclaims.

My shoulders relax a little and I head upstairs.

**EMPOV**

I walked into my love's hospital room. We finally said it. I love you. It felt so nice now, that we both knew we were meant to be together forever and ever. Boy did that just sound gay.

"Hey Emmett." Rosalie smiles brightly.

"Hey Rosalie." I smile back "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine!" she says happily "I might be able to leave soon…"

"Yea my dad told me that."

She looks confused for a second then her face brightens "Oh! Dr. Cullen! I thought it was a funny coincidence." **(A/N: Go me! I spelt that word right without spell check! Yes!)**

"Nope" I pop the 'p' "He's my dad."

"He is really awesome!" Rosalie giggles "And nicer than most the doctors around here."

Then dad walks in "Who's nicer than who around here?"

"You're nicer than most doctors around here." I answer "But I honestly don't see what's she's getting at."

Dad hits my shoulder and I snicker.

Rosalie rolls her eyes "When am I getting out?"

"I want to keep you a few more days if you don't mind." Carlisle says.

Rosalie shrugs "Whatever. Less school."

Dad smirks and walks out of the room.

**APOV **

Jasper really beat himself up at the hospital… mentally I mean. He blamed himself for what has happened… and I saw him fingering the pocket knife he keeps in his pocket. **(A/N: OH MY GOSH!)** Then I remember looking at him more closely. The scars he had, it look like they came from… knives.

I pull up to Bella's driveway, and I see her already on the porch step.

"Alice?" Bella takes my coat "Why weren't you as perky on the phone?"

"I think I found out where Jasper got his scars." I pull her into her room and shut the door quietly "When Rosalie's dad was still there… doing that to Rosalie… I think Jasper… cut himself." **(A/N: LE GASP!)**

Bella's eyes grow wide "Do you think he will still do it? I mean…"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out and hopefully stop him." I pull Bella to her feet "C'mon."

**JPOV (A/N: Been waiting for this? I would have been.)**

"_Jasper." She whispers "Come here."_

_I take a seat in the dinner table "What is it mom?"_

"_Your father… he's escaped."_

My breathing stops. He WHAT?! How could he escape… I mean… SERIOUSLY!

"Jasper, honey?" My mom looks at me carefully "Are you ok?"

"OK?!" I bellow "WHY WOULD I BE OK?!"

My mother cringes and goes quiet.

I storm in my room, taking out my pocket knife. I was about to do something that I promised never to do again.

Just then Alice and Bella walk in. "JASPER!"

I jump "What are you guys doing here?!"

Alice snatches the knife "Why were you about to cut yourself?!"

I just sink into my bed and put my head in my hands "I don't want to talk about it."

Alice hands the knife to Bella and goes to sit by me. She raps her tiny little hands around me and asks more quietly "Jasper, why were you about to cut yourself."

I sigh "My dad… or the thing I sadly call my dad… he's…. escaped."

Alice and Bella both gasp and Bella goes to sit in the other side of me. "Jasper… but you know they'll catch him in the end."

"But what if they don't." I ask darkly "What if he'll always be there. Waiting for the perfect chance to rape my sister."

"Don't think like that, Jasper." Alice scolds "Think positive thoughts."

I grimace "That's a real hard thing to do Alice. My sister is in the damn hospital and my fucking dad escaped! How am I suppose to think POSITIVE?!"

"Well… your sister is going to be ok and you still got us." Alice points out.

I smile softly "Yea. I still got you guys."

Alice beams "That's the spirit! Now c'mon." She pulls me to my feet "Let's go out and have some fun. God knows we deserved it. You too, Bella. Let's go!"

We laugh and as we climb into her car.

**A/N: Wow longest chapter yet! (Pft just checked. It isn't. But it's probably because I had such a long Author's Notes on the other ones) And nothing bad happened! See I can make happy chapters! Well happyish…. Ok so I feel like babbling for no apparent reason. My friend started a new story. I gave her the idea so I own 1% of it. Its called Hope. Here's the full summery.**

**Full Summary: **Esme Evenson is stuck in an abusive relationship with Charles Evenson. They have three children Isabella , Jasper, and Rosalie. On one fateful night Esme is killed by Charles, or is she? Her children are taken away to a Foster Home in the rainy town of Forks, Washington believing their mother is dead. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is single after the death of his wife and is left with three children by the names of Alice, Edward, and Emmett. What will bring these two families together? AU, AH, and probably some OOC. Isabella (Bella) is 13,Jasper is 15, and Rosalie is 15. Alice is 13, Edward is 14, and Emmett is 15. (Rosalie and Jasper are twins). Will eventually be Carlisle/Esme.

**Why is every Esme story I see when she is not married to Carlisle she has the last name Evenson? I thought her madden name was Platt. Oh well, that is something I will never know. Another thing. You guys are so nice, complimenting my story, but sometimes I don't want that. Can you guys give me some criticism (What was that word that goes before criticism?) for this chapter. Make it nice, though. Now to the music, cause it's cool like that. (SORRY DANNI! I HAD TO TAKE THAT!)**

Recommended Songs:

For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore

Best Damn Thing by Avirl Lavigne

Objection (Tango) by Shakira

**Now If I get seventeen reviews (Because seventeen is a cool number) I will make a six paged chapter (And I usually do three) so REVIEW!**


	13. Killed

**A/N: I have no idea if this is going to be a six pager (Because I am starting this like the day after I posted the last one) but if it is THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and I did get a lot of reviews though. So far eleven reviews (Oh ha. That was chapter eleven. Ha.) so THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL! And one day if I ever make it to two hundred before this story ends I will remember this day. Why? I really don't know, but I will.**

**Disclaimer: SM doesn't allow people to have Twilight if they say 'Psha' and 'Cause I'm cool like that' a lot. (Sorry Dee. You say 'Cause I'm Cool Like That' to much too)**

**BPOV (A/N: Before I start I felt like randomly adding this. If you have writers block go outside. I don't but I feel more.. Open then I did before.)**

We were having a blast. Trying to get into all these random clubs… though of course they rejected us. The jerks. We were outside the one club at Port Angeles, the one with the neon 'GENERSIDE CLUB AND BAR' **(A/N: Random I know. I just wrote some name that came into my mind) **with the big bouncer outside of it, when I checked my watch. **(A/N: Oh my god. Serious writers block man. I can't write what I wanted to write. Oh and I'm back inside. I couldn't feel my fingers.) **"It's getting pretty late guys…"

Alice grabs my wrist and looks at my watch "Dammit your right."

"Guess we could head home then." Jasper mumbles.

Alice grabs his hand "C'mon I'll drop you off first."

We head into the Porsche. The whole way there I just stared out the window while Jasper and Alice talk about random cute stuff that made me want to gag, honestly. Then we park into his driveway. We were about to pull out when we heard it. A gun shot. Jasper sprints into the house and Alice and I jump out of the car. I call 911 and I can hear Jasper yelling. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! H-HOW COULD YOU?!"

Alice runs into the house and I hear her scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I cast one last glance at the road where I can hear faint sirens in the distance, and run into the house.

The place was a mess. Jasper was there, fighting his dad for the second time that week, and Alice was trying to help Jasper's mom. Alice was soaked in blood. Doing the stupidest thing ever, I joined Jasper's fight. He couldn't have done it alone.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

Jasper's dad punches me across the face and Jasper jumps on his back. Then he flips Jasper over, like they do in the wrestling matches Charlie watches. I tackle him from his knees and he goes flying to the glass coffee table. The sirens in the distance got louder and Alice was sobbing harder than ever. Jasper slowly gets up and grabs the gun that his father tossed aside.

"You don't have the guts boy." Jasper's father sneers.

"You don't know nothing." Jasper glares back.

"I know enough." the man growls "To know the worthless, pathetic, being you are."

Then the door gets knocked down. The police immediately goes to Jasper's father, knowing that Jasper wasn't the real threat. Jasper throws down the gun and runs to his mother. I follow him and see that she was already dead. She was ghost white, which is saying something coming from me, and she wasn't breathing. The ambulance man checks her pulse, shakes his head, but takes her away anyway. Jasper quickly follows.

**RPOV (A/N: Oh sigh. Another page and a half left and I still got nothing to write.)**

"She what?" I whisper.

Jasper looks down "D-Don't make me say it again."

Tears start falling down my face. Some of them were sorrow… and some were hatred. How dare he… kill our own mother. How dare he… rape me… doesn't he have a heart? I mean… it was his WIFE…. And he killed her…. He killer her.

Jasper wraps me in a hug. I wince slightly because of all the bruises but I continue to sob on his chest. "How c-could he Jasper? K-kill our own mother?!"

"I don't know." He says quietly.

"Jazz… what's going to happen to us?"

Jasper's face darkens "I don't know."

And then Carlisle comes in. He shakes his head "I'm… I'm really sorry."

I sniff "Sorry for what? You didn't make him do it."

"Yes… but still… I wish there was something I can do…"

Then someone else comes in "Actually, there IS something you can do." The woman in a black suit dress shakes Carlisle's hand. "Child services."

Carlisle looks startled for a second "You mean there is something I can do?"

"Well… yes…" The woman purses her lips "You see… Rosalie and Jasper are now orphans… their father being sentenced to death **(A/N: Psht I didn't want to keep him alive. I don't care if the law says he'd just go to jail or something like that. I want a death sentence!) **and all the orphanages in this area are full… or are to tiny for these kids… and given Rosalie's condition we don't want to send her far from this hospital…."

Carlisle cuts her off "So you're look at me to adopt them." **(A/N: HOLY CRAP! TEN BUCKS IF YOU KNOW WHAT HE'D SAY! Wait I'm don't feel like going bankrupt… so take that back.)**

The woman shrugs "You don't have to if you don't want to… we can't force you to do anything…"

Carlisle pauses then says "I'll… I'll have to think about it."

**EMPOV (Half a page left. I think I can, I think I can.)**

"HE WHAT?!" I yell at my dad.

"He.. He killed her…" my dad says solemnly.

I begin to pace the room "How's Rosalie and Jasper dealing? What's going to happen to them."

Dad looks down "I don't know… I was thinking…"

I look at dad eagerly "Yes? Yes?!"

"I was thinking… do you want a new brother and sister?"

I stare at him shocked "You mean… like adopt them?!"

"Well… yes…"

I shake my head… imagine having my best friend and my girlfriend in the same house everyday. Then I ask "Is it illegal to date your adoptive sister?"

"No…" Dad looks at me weird and walks away.

**A/N: GAH PIANO I HAVE TO MAKE THIS NOTE SHORT! PLUS MY DAD IS LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER! Ok well Danni because you weren't on I didn't take my time because I had to much time and this chapter sucked. (I know that didn't make sense but it did to me) So its ALL YOUR FAULT! Oh and I didn't get seventeen reviews but it will be the same for this chapter. Seventeen reviews and then a six paged chapter.**

Recommended Songs:

Circus by Brittney Spears (Hate her love her music)

All Good Things (Come To An End) by Nelly Fertado (Or something like that. THANKS RANDOMNESS AND CHEESE RMS)

We Are Broken by Paramore

**MY DAD IS PRESSURING ME SO SORRY FOR THE UNENTERTAING AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOW REVIEW!**


	14. Epiloge

**A/N: Couple things first. One I noticed that I WASN'T accepting Anonymous reviews! Stupid me! Now for my winner, I've decided to move it up to the sequel (If I have one.) and if I changed my mind of what I've originally planned (I have two ideas in my head right now) then I will fit you in somehow in the sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! HA MY FIRST SANE DISCLAIMER! SEE I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT! Oh wait. Darn… that just ruined it…**

**JPOV **

I sat in the Mercedes with Rosalie by my side. It was quite. Even Emmett knew not to talk. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't there to protect my family. Rosalie wouldn't have gotten raped… and mom wouldn't have gotten killed. God I'm a fucking idiot! I can't believe I let them alone like that! Though… I've got to stop beating myself up. And Rose…. Rose is coping well… she does seem a bit.. Happier. Well as happy as she can get without going to some party or fucking some kid…. She just seems…. Well I guess she just seems to be really in love with Emmett. I guess things happen for a reason…

The Mercedes pulls up to a drive way… but it wasn't Emmett's house.

Carlisle turns around in his seat "I know after all that has happened it isn't the best idea… but Esme invited us to a dinner party… Bella and Alice and Edward would be there…"

Rosalie shrugs slightly and says quietly "It's ok."

We get out of the Mercedes and go to knock on their door. We are greeted by Esme who is smiling warmly "I'm glad you could make it."

Carlisle nods and the rest of us file in… boy did I feel underdressed.

As if by cue Alice bounds in "C'mon Jasper! I got something for you upstairs! Same with you, Rose! Emmett… I don't think I got anything big enough… but Edward may have one of dad's old tuxes…"

Rose and I head silently to Alice's room.

**RPOV**

I was sitting there watching Alice look though her closet. Normally I would be up there with her… but not anymore. I've changed… but some for the better. I'm not as much as a bitch anymore. And I have a steady boyfriend. I understand Jazz more than ever, and I don't go out of my way to impress someone. I actually made friends… in stead of just acted like I liked the person. And.. I just seem like a better person.

Alice turns around "Why so quiet, Rose?"

"I was just thinking…"

Alice comes over and hugs me "I know you've been though a lot… and so recently… but I want you to know that me and Bella love you…"

Then Bella comes in "I heard that last part. It's true, Rose.. We do love you."

I cock my head towards Bella "Bella.. Can I ask you something."

"Anything." she smiles.

"What are you hiding?"

**BPOV**

_How does she know?! _How am I suppose to know! _I DON'T KNOW! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!_

Rosalie continues "I mean.. you were just a little weird at the hospital… it seemed like you were about to break… and you hit it off with Edward so fast.. It was like you were already friends."

"Yea…" Alice says "I've noticed that.. I just didn't want to ask."

I sigh and take a seat next to them "Do you really want to know?"

_Now I'm all for honesty but WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T TELL THEM THIS! _I think they have a right to know…

"Yes.." Rosalie and Alice say together.

I take a deep breath and begin "Three years ago my mom married my step dad. His name was Phil. He was a generally nice guy… then he started drinking. He beat me and my mom constantly. A year later he killed my mom… with his bare hands. He burned the body and lied saying my mom left us. He continued to beat me until Charlie said yes about me living here. I ran away and moved in with Charlie. The only thing that stopped me from committing suicide or something like that in those three years was YouTube. I met this guy name Mindreader337... Who at the time I didn't know was Edward… and I told him all my problems. He seemed to care… and that was all I need. If I never have went on YouTube I probably wouldn't be here right now… I guess you could call it the Power of YouTube…"

Alice and Rosalie looked at me shocked "You mean…"

_Now you blew it. _I just had to be honest… _Honesty doesn't get you everywhere…_ Coming from you? _Yes._

Then Alice hugs me "Why didn't you tell me before, Bella?"

"Because… because I didn't know how to." Blew it did I? _Shut up. _No, not today.

Rosalie soon joins the hug "I can't believe that happened… I am so sorry Bella."

I break out of the hug fest "Look guys. I don't want your sympathy. I'm ok. I'm alive. Just cool it.. Seriously."

Alice and Rosalie bite their lips, but don't say anything. Then Esme calls us down to dinner.

The three of us run downstairs and are met with the three boys. "Ready?"

"Yea."

We are led to the dining hall and we take our seats. Esme stands up. "I'd like to say something before we eat. We've all been through our ups and downs. Death took our hearts. Separation nearly killed us. We got bruised, physically and mentally, but we're here now. We're here together, with the ones that we love. And I will like this day to be in our memories. The worse is yet to come, but we can surpass it if we all stick together. Cooperation is the key to victory. I would like to propose a toast." She raises her glass "To victory."

We raise our glasses "To victory."

After we all take a sip Carlisle gets up "And I will like to say something too." He gets on one knee and we all gasp "Esme my love, will you marry me?"

Emmett, Alice, and Edward choke on thin air "YOU WERE DATING?!"

Esme, ignoring them, tears up "Yes!"

She jumps into Carlisle's arms and he spins her around victoriously.

Watching that I look into Edward's eyes… and know everything will be ok.

**A/N: I am crying. This is the last chapter of this Fan Fic. Now I will keep my pool on for about one more hour… then I will see…. Do you want a sequel? And I am sorry that this wasn't a big fan fic nor a big ending…. But… oh never mind. Now this is the time to ask questions in the reviews.. About me or the story. (Not that I can promise you I will answer stuff like Where do you live because I'm not stupid…)**

Recommended Songs For The Last Time:

Right Round by Flo Rida

Kelsey by Metro Station

Poker Face by Lady GaGa

**One hour.**


	15. Oh Kill Me Now It's An Author's Note

**Oh just kill me. It's an author's note! **

**Ok well I have a few things to say. I only started writing this fan fiction just to get my mind off things. But then something else happens and it stopped working… that is why this fan fic is so short and ended terribly (Though I still have to say I kinda like the ending.)**

**I am still going to do a sequel (The poll said 12-0 and I did not count the PM and reviews I got as a vote.) Though I have no idea when it is going to go up. I will make it longer than the last one. Actually I may write the fan fic first then post the chapters one by one, so if I do that that story is going to have review requirements. But don't worry the chances of that happening is quite low.**

**The next Author's Note I will post will be alerting you of the sequel, because I've noticed that a lot of people Story Alerted me, but didn't Author Alert me.**

**Oh and I hate asking, but please I want to know your thoughts on how I finished the story. Please can you tell me by either PM-ing me or reviewing?**


	16. Sequel Is Up!

**The sequel is up. It is called 'Not All Power Is Good Power' what am I hinting at? Something you do not expect I can tell you that. OMG I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT! I CAN RYME ANYTIME! Ok so go check out 'Not All Power Is Good Power' and for that first chapter I said I wanted five reviews for the first chapter of it. **

**NOW GO READ IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!**


End file.
